Awakening
by YamiYumes
Summary: A 'what if' story showing the events of CVX if Alexia had awoken before the initial attack on Rockfort Island as opposed to after.


He was taller than she remembered. He had grown into a rather intimidating man, at least 6"3' and wearing his military uniform with his Winchester rifle slung over his shoulder. Alexia felt a small smile tug at her lips as she watched him. To all the rest of the installation he was a fearsome figure...yet only she saw the true Alfred shining through the façade.

He held his head high, as she had taught him when they were younger, and his fingers gripped the banister roughly as his aggravation rose. She watched as his eyes flared and his skin flushed, knowing his temper was about to snap when one of the staffers quickly ushered the offending mercenary from the mansion. His eyes remained enflamed, but slowly his skin cooled until his visage was pale as death once more.

Everything was running smoothly once again and the fire in his eyes dimmed to embers. She noticed his gaze become distant, almost dead as his grip slackened and his shoulders sagged when he thought no one was looking. It seemed as though the weight of the world was finally catching up to him, and his lips moved as he mouthed something.

_Alexia..._

Sorrow gripped her and she had to stop herself from crying out to him, to reassure him that she was there and all he had to do was turn his head. _Patience...waiting will make it all the more worthwhile._

It had been fifteen long years since she had last seen him, and in that moment she felt every one of those years. _I slept through those years...so it seems as though it were only yesterday_, she reflected, tearing her eyes away from her brother and moving through the corridors towards their old bedrooms. _But he...he's had to suffer every single day since_.

She moved into her bedroom and used the secret passage to access Alfred's. She looked around, shocked when she saw one of her old dresses draped across the chair and a wig on the vanity. Make up was also scattered around the mirror, and she noticed it was the exact brand she used as a child when she would play dress up.

She had heard whispers from some of the staff in regards to 'The Mistress', but Alexia had assumed that was either a project's name or a female Alfred had placed in charge of a particular wing, but suddenly it all made sense. _They were referring to who they thought was _me.

Her hands began to shake and tears came to her eyes, unbidden. Her heart ached for her brother, knowing that the stress she had imposed upon him was too much to bear...and that he had paid the price.

_No more...you won't have to look into a mirror any longer to see me. I'm here now._

She sat on the nearby bed and picked up his pillow, holding it to her chest. She breathed in his scent, so familiar, yet different. She buried her face into it as the tears flowed down her face. _I have successfully integrated with the T-Veronica virus...but will that help me mend Alfred's soul?_

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed loudly, and Alexia realized it would about time for Alfred to prepare for bed. She wiped her eyes, suddenly feeling foolish as she stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress.

It was only a few minutes until she heard the sound of footsteps heading down the hall. It was two pairs coming towards the room...one being Alfred's boots and the other a set of high heels.

"I need nothing more, I told you," she heard Alfred snap as he stopped outside the bedroom door. "Now be gone!"

"But sir," came a woman's voice, low and lilted to sound seductive. "You look like you could use some company. You always seem so miserable this time of year...ever since—"

A sharp smack echoed through the corridor and Alexia's eyes widened. The girl gave a soft cry and there was a thump, more than likely caused by her hitting the ground.

"I don't need reminding," Alfred's voice snarled softly. "It's been fifteen years and I've done well without for this long. My heart and soul belong to Alexia, not some peasant _WHORE_!" Alexia could hear soft sniffles coming from the girl, and Alfred curse softly. "Stop your sniveling and make yourself useful...fetch my warm milk."

Alexia moved away from the door and hid herself in the shadows of the far wall. Seconds later, the door was wrenched open and Alfred stormed through, slamming the door behind him. His skin was flushed once again, and he sat himself down in front of the vanity, staring into the mirror.

"Every night for the past week," he whispered, running his hands through his hair. "And it's always the same day every bloody year...when will she _learn_?!"

He slammed his hand down angrily, and Alexia heard the wood groan in protest. She balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm as she fought the urge to hunt down the maid who had been harassing him. His face was obscured from view now, but she could hear his soft sobs and see his shoulders shake.

She moved slowly, so she wouldn't startle him, and stood behind him. His crying stopped abruptly, and his hand slowly began reaching towards his rifle. Alexia sighed softly in amusement, which caused Alfred to snatch the weapon and bring it hurtling towards the 'intruders' face. Lightening quick, she gripped the weapon before it slammed into her face and Alfred wheeled around, furious.

"You _dare_—" He stopped abruptly when he caught site of a familiar pair of blue eyes staring coolly into his own.

His eyes widened as he saw her standing before him, fully grown. She tightened her grip on his rifle until the metal groaned, and pushed it away from her. Alfred's fingers were numb, and he dropped the weapon as he gazed at her.

He was a few inches taller than her now, so she had to tilt her head up slightly to look at him. _That's unfortunate...it was always amusing to look down on him when he botched an experiment_.

"This isn't—"

"It is," she said firmly, pressing a finger against his lips. "I'm not a hallucination, dear brother. You knew what today was...I don't believe you would have lost your temper like that if it was any other day." She smiled, tilting her head to the side coyly and watched him struggle for words.

She gasped in surprise when his hands clamped around her throat, and he slammed her back onto the bed. She hissed as his grip tightened and she felt her airway being constricted. Tears were running down Alfred's face, his teeth clenched as he snarled, one of his knees bracing him against the bed between her legs. He was muttering something over and over, his grip tightening even more at each word.

Her shock at his behavior subsided, and she pried his hands away before easily reversing their positions. She straddled his waist and deftly trapped his hands above his head with one of her own. He bucked and thrashed for a few moments screaming, "Lies! You're dead! You're dead!" before a swift slap halted the tirade.

His eyes were clenched shut and his breathing came in harsh pants as he fought for a few moments more before finally calming and going limp under her. Sighing, she brushed an errant strand of hair out of her face, and looked down at her brother who was still shaking his head, rebuking her existence.

"Brother, look at me."

"You're dead," he spat, turning his head from her and keeping his eyes closed defiantly.

"You know that isn't true, Alfred," she said, placing a hand against his cheek. "You can feel me." To accent this, she lightly touched his side, inciting an unconscious laugh to burst from him. "You could even see me if you would just open your eyes." Her hand moved to trace idle patterns on his chest, and she watched his face closely for any reaction.

Slowly, his eyes began to open yet he was hesitant to turn his head. Lightly, she touched his face once again and turned him so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"It-It's not--" He gulped, his breathing hitching once again as panic started to set in. "This can't be...it's a trick. A cruel, cruel trick."

"Mr. Ashford, I brought your—"

Alexia's head turned towards the door, her eyes narrowing at the maid who was frozen in the doorway. The woman was staring at her in shock and the tray slipped from her fingers. The cup of warm milk she had brought shattered against the floor and the liquid seeped into the carpet.

"You-You're..." the maid stammered, leaning against the doorframe for support, her eyes wide as saucers. "This can't be--"

"You can see her?!" Alfred cried, attempting to sit up. This was stopped by Alexia's grip on his wrists tightening. "Please, Delia! Tell me she's real!"

The maid, Delia, had gone strikingly pale, one hand lifted to cover her mouth. Alexia noted her hands were shaking violently, the woman's soft brown eyes never leaving her face. A smirk tugged at Alexia's lips as she raised one of her eyebrows mockingly. "Oh, please do tell him I'm real, Delia _dear_," she said, her voice soft and deadly. The hand that was on Alfred's chest moved up to stroke his face once more and Alexia noted the angry flush on the maid's cheeks as the other woman watched his eyes close in ecstasy.

Alexia felt wetness on her fingers and returned her gaze to her brother. His eyes were closed once again and she could feel his chest rising and falling with heaving breaths as he sobbed, his hands clutching the one restraining him desperately. Her eyes softened as she wiped his tears away before scrutinizing the maid, her persona shifting from warmth to ice.

"Tell him," she said, intertwining her fingers with Alfred's. "Tell him so he can be released from this misery of doubt."

Delia sank to her knees, her attitude no longer defiant. She began picking up the shards of glass when she responded. "Yes, sir, she's really there. I can see her." She used her apron to soak up most of the milk that had spilled. "Do you need me for anything else, Mistress?"

"No, that will be all," Alexia replied smoothly. "You may go."

Delia stood and bowed rigidly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible. Alexia closed her eyes and relaxed her grip on her brother's wrists, calling out to her newfound children. With only a thought from her, they moved through the installation, guided by her ire and hatred. Silently, they followed the maid through the corridors and Alexia gave a soft sigh of relief when she felt the woman's neck snap from the force of the tentacles' blow.

She jumped slightly when Alfred's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to him. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply while he ran his fingers through the silky locks, giving a soft sound of contentment.

"I've waited so long for this moment," he murmured, trailing his fingers down her face. "It had been so long that I had begun to believe you truly had died and I merely created your promise to keep me sane..." His fingers moved to trace the outline of her lips, and Alexia parted them slightly to touch the tip of her tongue to the digit teasingly. He let out another low moan, his eyes fluttering shut. "Oh, Alexia, how you've grown. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful sister."

Alexia felt a strange stirring in the pit of her stomach as she watched Alfred's reaction to the smallest of touches, and noticed something hard pressing up against her inner thigh. Her brother's breathing hitched when she shifted slightly, rubbing herself up against it and Alexia tilted her head, curious. Alfred's eyes opened, and she noticed they were glazed over with an emotion she did not recognize as he gazed upon her adoringly.

His hips shifted, pressing into her and she groaned, her back arching instinctively. The feeling in her stomach sharpened and she felt a strange wetness between her thighs. Alfred's hands shifted to her hips, supporting her as he sat up and pressed his lips to hers softly. Alexia moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips against her brother lustily, and she felt his grip on her hips tighten in response.

Alfred pulled away, breathing heavily and Alexia whimpered at the loss. "You don't know what you're doing to me," he murmured. She rubbed herself against him roughly, and his eyes clenched shut. "Alexia, stop...You've been in cryostasis and—"

"I know what I'm doing, brother," she retorted, smirking. "While I don't have any hands on experience...my studies covered basic biology. My body knows what it wants as does yours." Her fingers began undoing the buttons of his jacket. "You probably have more experience than I in this regard."

"I've _never_." His eyes snapped open and glared at her fiercely. She was startled by the vehemence in his gaze at the mere suggestion. "I've waited for you all this time. I would never insult you to consort with peasants!"

She was astounded by his loyalty. He was a man, with all the instinctive urges that came with their species yet he never once partook, instead opting to wait until her awakening...that he didn't even believe would come. She released his jacket and brought one of his hands to cup her face, nuzzling him.

"I apologize," she murmured, pleading for his forgiveness without words. His eyes softened and he ran a hand through her hair. "I shouldn't have doubted you. You've shown your loyalty to me time and again."

Her eyes slid shut when Alfred's lips tenderly sought hers once more, and she tangled her fingers into his hair. She tugged lightly, grinning as he hissed softly against her mouth, shifting his hips upwards in retaliation. She reached down and ran her hand over the bulge that pressed into her groin, relishing the sharp cry it drew from him.

Alexia yelped when Alfred flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head, devouring her mouth hungrily. Her skirt had hiked up when he'd moved her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her roughly. With his free hand, he cupped one of her breasts and her back arched, pushing herself into him, seeking as much contact as possible.

Even though she was physically stronger than him now, she was content to lay back and have him guide her. He had grown naturally and had become more accustomed to these...rituals even though it may have been limited to observing. She, on the other hand, had only seen diagrams of the organs involved and not the act itself before she had placed herself into cryostasis. His lips trailed down over her neck and she sighed, surprised at how such a small gesture had such an effect on her. He released her hands, his tongue tracing the outer shell of her ear as she writhed against him.

Her fingers returned to his jacket, deftly unbuttoning it and pushing the jacket off his shoulders before starting on his undershirt. His breath on her skin made her hands unsteady, and out of frustration she resorted to tearing the garment off, throwing it to the side haphazardly. Alfred chuckled against her throat, running a hand down her body to rest on one of her thighs.

"You never were patient," he said, moving his hand up her leg slowly. He ran his tongue down her throat, enticing a moan from her lips. "I'll just have to teach you some discipline, dear sister..." Accentuating his words, his hand slipped up to her inner thigh, his index finger moving her undergarments to the side before pushing into her warm folds.

Alexia gasped, arching her back and grasping her brother's shoulders tightly. The finger inside her stretched her walls, and when he pushed another finger into her, she gave a sharp cry. It stung, and she dug her nails into Alfred's flesh; mindful enough, however, to avoid putting too much strength behind the action and hurt him. His voice was murmuring soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her as he gently spread his fingers inside her.

Slowly but surely the burning began to recede, being replaced with pleasant warmth that started from her groin and spread out to the rest of her body. Alfred's fingers suddenly curled upwards and began stroking a particularly sensitive area, and Alexia's hips involuntarily bucked against his hand as she groaned in ecstasy.

Her hands moved from Alfred's shoulders to tangle into his hair once more, pulling him down to her. Her lips covered his desperately, and she felt him give a soft moan, his hips pushing into hers wantonly.

"Now," she gasped, pulling away so she could look at him. "I need you now."

Removing his fingers from her warmth, he grasped her panties and pulled them off while his other hand unzipped his trousers. His fingers intertwined with hers as they locked eyes. "This will hurt, but only for a moment," he told her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I'll be as gentle as I can..."

He lifted her skirt over her hips and she felt the tip of him push inside her. She took a deep breath and when she released it, Alfred thrust himself inside her completely, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder as he cried out in pleasure.

Alexia arched into him, the pain quick and sharp. She bit her lip to keep from shrieking, and she could taste the copper tang of her blood. Alfred's hands were like vices upon her hips, and he was shaking with the effort of holding still. Alexia's hands gripped the bed sheets, and she groaned softly, the pain fading into a delicious feeling of fullness.

"Move," she said softly, wrapping her arms around Alfred's back.

Alfred's breathing was rough and labored against her collarbone as he shifted slightly, another moan escaping his lips. "I-I can't keep this up for much longer," he gasped, his eyes clenched shut. "It feels too good."

She laughed softly, stroking his back as she clenched her inner muscles around his shaft. His grip tightened even more, and Alexia mused that, had she been human still, there would have been bruises. Alfred pulled out a few inches before shoving back into her, and Alexia cried out in unison with her brother, the friction driving them both insane.

His thrusts became erratic and it wasn't long before she felt him stiffen, biting down onto her shoulder as she felt a sudden spurt of liquid inside her. His breathing slowly began to calm as she felt him soften inside her, and she ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, finally sitting up so he could look down at her. His eyes were brimming with tears and his face was flushed in embarrassment. "I tried to—"

She kissed him, halting his apologies. "It's quite alright, brother," she said, a sarcastic lilt to her voice. "You'll just have to practice some self control, now won't you?"

He stared at her for a moment, not quite comprehending, when he suddenly began to laugh, shaking his head. "Well played, my Queen," he said, his embarrassment disappearing. "Indeed, we both could learn some discipline it seems."

She smiled and lifted herself up onto her elbows to lightly kiss him before he rolled over to lie next to her. She curled up next to him, her hand splayed across his chest while his arms cradled her as he had done all those years ago.

Even though she had been asleep for so many years, she suddenly felt exhausted. After a few moments, she allowed the insistent tide of slumber pull her under, Alfred's fingers intertwined with hers.


End file.
